


When I kiss your mouth, I wanna taste it...

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And they were temporary housemates, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: He's counting to 120 in his head when suddenly Eddie lets out a sinful groan."Okay, Jesus Christ."  Buck says, exasperated and falls to the floor in a faceplant.  He turns his head and looks at the way Eddie is sitting on the couch, sipping from a mug.  His legs are splayed apart as he slouches in the cushions, giving an indecent view of the pale insides of Eddie's otherwise tanned thighs.  Buck moans, all shame at his thirst forgotten.  "That's… just unfair."OrThe pointless filthy result of when I decided to write a short thing about a couple bros... and sexual tension... and blowjobs.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 716





	When I kiss your mouth, I wanna taste it...

Buck has been staying at Eddie and Chris' place for nearly three days by the time his self-control finally breaks.

A few days before that, a water main broke at Buck's building and the damage, while covered by renters insurance, leaves him misplaced for at least a week. Eddie has instantly invited him in that first night of the incident and insisted there was no need to get a hotel for the week, they always have more than enough room in their home for Buck.

After the first day, Christopher leaves for a big school science retreat. The retreat is multiple days, and both his aunt and Buck had to talk him into letting his only son who he is so protective of, away from the nest for three nights away. Of course, Eddie trusts the faculty and parents staffed to chaperone the trip and knows they will adequately care for Christopher, it's just hard for Eddie to let go sometimes, especially after what happened the year before, with Shannon.

Buck uses their first night alone in the house to have a  _ "bro night" _ and talks Bobby, Chimney, Lena and even Hen, who could only stay for a minute because of her strange shift timing, into coming over for pizza and poker.

The next morning they're both a little tired and sluggish from the unhealthy food binging and the beers but Eddie smiles a relaxed, happy smile that makes every second of exhaustion worth it. Every time Eddie sends that fond look his direction during the early afternoon hours of their shift, Buck has to bite his lip to keep from grinning dopily, or worse, leaning forward to kiss his best friend.

The best and worst thing about staying with Eddie is that they go home together after work.

They make dinner together, wash dishes together, put on a movie together, get ready for bed together.

It all feels so domestic that Buck itches to climb in bed with Eddie so that they can fall asleep together as well. But he can't. Instead, he has to watch his fit, gorgeous, half naked coworker walk around the house checking the windows and doors and gulping down a large glass of water before heading to his bedroom with a warm smile and a too-soft, "Sweet dreams, Buck."

Buck's hands wander into his joggers minutes later, once he's sure that Eddie is asleep. He thinks about the man in the other room and strokes himself lazily as he imagines how soft and comfortable he probably looks cuddled into his sheets.

Buck shakes his head at himself and heaves a sigh, removing his hand from his semisoft cock with a guilty frown before trying to clear his mind and get some sleep.

*****

Buck is just starting his morning exercises as he hears the owner of the house walk down the hall and pause in the doorway. He feels Eddie's eyes on him as he finishes his sit ups. He throws a smile at the man, unable to help the expression when he notices how cute when tired and sleep rumpled Eddie is. Eddie is still wearing his boxer briefs and a muscle tee, and the casual state of undress makes Buck yearn to tear the flimsy pieces of clothing off and runs his hands over the skin below.

"Made coffee." Buck grunts, frustrated, and flips onto his stomach to do some pushups.

"God, you're perfect." Eddie in his gruff yet-unused morning voice, making Buck freeze in his plank position, face burning just as warm as his arms.

"Shut up." Buck chuckles when he recovers from the way the easy, grateful statement made his heart seize.

Eddie grumbles something under his breath and walks into the kitchen. By the time his feet walk back into Buck's view he's done with his push ups and is holding a plank pose.

He's counting to 120 in his head when suddenly Eddie lets out a sinful groan.

"Okay, Jesus  _ Christ _ ." Buck says, exasperated and falls to the floor in a faceplant. He turns his head and looks at the way Eddie is sitting on the couch, sipping from a mug. His legs are splayed apart as he slouches in the cushions, giving an indecent view of the pale insides of Eddie's otherwise tanned thighs. Buck moans, all shame at his thirst forgotten. "That's… just unfair."

Eddie freezes mid-sip,  _ no, mid-suggestive-slurp _ , of hot coffee.

Buck's eyes meet his best friend's as Eddie puts the mug down on his barely fabric-clad upper thigh, his grip around the handle tightening as he shifts his hips. Eddie's eyes are dark, filled with unmistakable  _ want _ . Buck instantly feels a little less guilty about how unabashedly he's shown his desire for Eddie's…  _ everything _ up to this point.

"Unfair?" Eddie raises his brow like he's insulted. He shifts again in his slouched position and Buck can easily make out the slight bulge in his tight black underwear. " _ Unfair _ , Buck? No.  _ Hell no _ . Unfair is you always being shirtless and covered in sweat when you do your morning calisthenics  _ in my living room _ , with the grunting and the heavy breathing.  _ Unfair _ is the way you always bite your lip til its raw when you look at me.  _ Un-fucking-fair,  _ is your mouth when you drink ANYTHING with a straw, you asshole."

Buck can barely process the words, but they shock him enough to sit up, sweating less from his workout and more from the tension in the room.

"Eddie,  _ Jesus _ ." Buck pants, on all fours before he can think twice about it.

"Fuck, man." Eddie moans back, and squeezes himself through his thin shorts. Buck belatedly realizes he's crawled close enough to find himself in front of the couch, directly in between Eddie's knees. The brunette's eyes burn into Buck's as he bucks against his own grip lightly, coffee mug still on his thigh. "If you think you've seen unfair. You haven't seen what I'm looking at right now."

Buck doesn't wait for further encouragement or permission before sitting back on his knees and running a hand up Eddie's shockingly soft inner thigh.

"Agree to disagree, because nothing is more unfair than these legs, man." Buck moans before leaning forward to press a soft kiss against the skin he's become entranced by.

"Yngh…" Eddie makes a sound that may or may not have been an attempt at words before clearing his throat. "Buck, c'mon."

He takes Eddie's soft plea as a sign of impatience, surging forward to grip the waistband of Eddie's thin black brief shorts. The elastic has plenty of give, and Buck pulls insistently at it.

Eddie lifts his mug to his lips again, more casual than you'd expect in the man's current predicament, but he also lifts his hips enough for Buck to slide the band down off his hips and then to his ankles..

"Fuck, yes." Buck mutters under his breath as soon Eddie's half hard cock springs up from its confines. But apparently it's loud enough for Eddie to let out a breathless laugh. Buck looks up through his lashes, unimpressed. He licks his lips eagerly as he sees the black of Eddie's pupils all but cover the color in his irises. "Shut the fuck up, asshole, and let me suck your dick."

"Yessir." Eddie groans, sipping his coffee once more.

Buck rolls his eyes fondly. He runs his hands up thick, muscular thighs, then takes the head of Eddie's now insistently throbbing erection into his mouth.

"Holy  **_shit_ ** , Buck." Eddie gasps and exhales like he's been suckerpunched, abs clenching and thighs quivering violently as Buck takes everything Eddie has to offer into the hot, wet heat of his mouth. His previously half hard cock is now deliciously full and thick against Buck's tongue. The blonde takes a minute to explore and taste all the ridges and veins along the shaft before sucking lightly at the tip while glancing up through his eyelashes again. Eddie pants and runs his free hand across the hollow of Buck's cheek. "Baby, I'm… this is gonna be fast.  _ God _ , I've been dreaming of this for so long and you look-  _ fuck _ . You look  _ so _ pretty like that, I could come just from watching your mouth."

Buck ignores the blatant admission and eases off to tease at the sensitive skin on the sides of the other man's firm length. He cups and rolls Eddie's heavy balls in one hand while his wandering tongue laps down close enough to Eddie's perineum that he tenses and  _ whines _ like he's being fucked and not just teased and toyed with.

"I can make it last longer. If you want me to." Buck murmurs into the junction of Eddie's groin. He bites lightly at the meat of his thigh and looks up again through heavy eyelids. "But I kind of  _ really _ want your come down my throat right now."

"Oh,  _ fuck me _ ." Eddie's abdomen spasms and he thrusts up against the light hold Buck's fingers have on his slick cock. "Baby, just… please."

"Next time, then." Buck grins before swallowing Eddie down again, this time letting his throat open to take the head of Eddie's member in as far as possible on each deep cant of the other man's hips. He gags lightly a couple times, but nothing that makes him pull off, and at the groan he hears above him, he becomes more eager in his quest to take Eddie as deep as he feasibly can. 

Buck feels Eddie's free hand come up to grip the nape of his neck and so he encouragingly moves his head along in time with each eager tiny thrust of hips. Eddie's groans get louder, sometimes devolving into little whines. Buck tilts and twists his mouth to hasten the quick but intense orgasm from his closest friend.

It comes after less than a few minutes, hot and sticky and  _ thick _ against Buck's throat, and he wishes he'd pulled off a bit in time to get the taste of Eddie's release on his tongue.

Buck slides his spit slick lips off of the thick, but softening cock and shoves a hand into his own pants, hand flying easily over the weeping head of his desperate, neglected erection. He presses his forehead against the hot skin of Eddie's thigh. Just a short few pumps later, Buck cries out as his cock twitches violently in his rough grip, releasing freely onto the soft, sturdy leather of the couch in front of him.

"Fuck, oh  _ fuck." _ Eddie whispers. Leaning forward to finally set his almost empty coffee down on the side table and yank Buck up into his lap. "God, that was so fucking hot, baby."

And Buck's swollen, sensitive lips are pulled into a kiss so needy and insistent that despite his worries of this just being about sex, he can't possibly mistake his feelings for his friend as one-sided.

Buck kisses back with abandon, climbing more securely into a position where he's straddling Eddie, arms looped loosely around his strong shoulders.

"I've wanted you for-fucking-ever, Eds. God, you're so incredible. So goddamn sexy and beautiful, I couldn't..." Buck gasps against Eddie's lips. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't hold back."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm the one who should be sorry." Eddie smiles back at him, peppering kisses across Buck's flushed face. "I don't know why we waited  _ this _ long."

"I didn't want to-"

"Didn't wanna screw up what we have?" Eddie nods, cutting Buck off and continuing to kiss a path between his ear and his scruff covered chin. "Me too, I know. But thats dumb, right? Holding back for so long?"

"Yes." Buck moans as Eddie pauses to nip at the cords of his throat. "God,  _ so _ dumb. Dumbest idea we've ever had."

Eddie laughs and presses his smile into Buck's neck. He pulls the younger man tighter into his strong arms and just hugs him. They breathe heavily and enjoy each other's skin and weight and warmth.

"So, we've got a whole day off." Buck breaks the silence with slow, careful words.

"Mmm…" Eddie nuzzles into Buck's jaw and nods. "How bout I take you to bed for a bit? I've got about a million things I want to do to you and it's probably best we get started immediately."

Buck makes an embarrassingly excited noise and clumsily extricates himself from Eddie's arms, pulling the laughing man off the couch along with him and dragging him down the hall.


End file.
